Of Future Phones and Reality Notes
by OreNoUreshii
Summary: Shizuo can see the future using his phone. Izaya can control his surroundings just by writing something on a notebook that makes everything come to reality. Maybe Shizuo's Future phone and Izaya's Reality Notebook can act as a 'bridge' in order to level up their relationship.
1. Chapter 1

_**Yo. OreNoUreshii here. I don't own any of this! The anime Durarara!, the words, the characters, but the idea sure is is my first novel, so I'm sorry if this won't satisfy you. I'm an avid fan of yaoi, especially ShizuoXIzaya, GokuderaXYamamoto(8059), and SasukeXNaruto. So, here I am, sharing my fantasy. Well, it might bore you at three consecutive chapters, but trust me. Everything will change in Chapter 4, so stay tuned.**_

It was evening at Friday, August 3, 2012 until that magical roman-*erm* incident happened. It started when…

"Yo, Shizuo." Simon greeted at the blonde, passing by Russian Sushi. "Care for some bite of our savory Russian Sushi? It's really affordable!" Said Simon. "Nice Evening, Simon. Nah, no matter how tasty it is, I need to save money first."Shizuo replied, wearing a bitter face. "Too bad then."Simon said with a disappointed look. "*sigh. I Know. Well, catch 'ya."Shizuo said as he walked away.

"Damn. Having nothing to do sucks! That Tom. He wants to collect solo because the costumer is a hot chick. Heh. He's hitting with that girl. I pity her."Shizuo muttered as he walked at the street, and he doesn't know the particular place he will go. Sometimes, guys like Shizuo likes to gruff. "*sigh. Maybe I should patrol Ikebukuro. It's a chance to capture that fucking flea."He thought, in order to do some time-killing work. And out of a sudden, his phone vibrated, together with a loud message tone. The vibration sent his right leg shaking a little, since he placed his Flip-Top phone in the right pocket of his Bartender pants. He flipped it open, and he refrained walking first. Indeed, he find texting while walking troublesome. He leaned at the outside glass wall of a Woman's Clothing Shop. He started to read the message.

FROM: TOM. DATE SENT: August 3, 2012 TIME: 9:32 PM

MESSAGE: Shizuo, we won't collect debts tomorrow. It appears that we completed collecting this week's debts. Tomorrow's Saturday, so rest. If you need something, just text back.

With a sigh, Shizuo muttered"*sigh. A Boring day tomorrow… again.". He was about to put his phone back to where he placed it, but it rang and vibrated again. As he flipped it open, the message was from an unknown number, and it annoyed him. "The hell? Where'd he get my number?" Shizuo thought. Since he only gives his number to his trusted peers because he is not fond of texting, he knew it was strange for someone to identify his number. He read the message, and it says:

FROM: 0-**0 DATE SENT: August 3,2012. TIME: 9:34 PM

MESSAGE: Want to see the FUTURE? Click any button! NO fees. It's free. Oh, and magical.

For a moment, Shizuo was surprised about it. "What the fuck? See the future my ass!" Angrily, he yelled loudly enough for everyone passing by him would hear. Of course, everyone glanced at him. Some are even scared because it IS Heiwajima Shizuo, yelling there out of a sudden. Unluckily, he is somewhat near to a light post, and it'll be a big problem if he's pissed off furthermore. A guy with a short-temper like him can be VERY dangerous. Shizuo knew that most of the people passing by stared at him like he is some beast, freed in his humungous prison. But then, he didn't even give a shit, so why bother? He pressed the exit button of his phone, and he harshly flipped it close, putting it in his right pocket with force. He was entirely pissed off, so he just walked away in thoughts of going home.

As he got home, he changed his bartender outfit directly into a comfortable white shirt, pairing it with his white pajama. He took off his blue glasses, and he kept it to its home, the case. He went to his wide living room, since he feels like he wants to watch some movie or something. He turned the television on, and he grabbed the remote. He turned the channels forward, and he picked the channel that shows 'Baccano'. He leaped through his comfortable sofa, sitting there in an improper manner, with legs spread out wide. Who cares? It's not like he's in a public place, anyways. Afterwards, his phone rang, and too bad. He'll have to stand and leave his comfortable state to walk towards his bedroom and get the damn phone in his bed. "Tch! Damn ringing phone!" He complained as he stood up and went to his room. He turned the television off first. He then opened the door, and he turned the switch on, then a light suddenly came popping on the ceiling of his bedroom. As he got hold of his phone, another message says:

FROM: 0-**0 DATE SENT: August 3,2012. TIME: 10:47 PM

MESSAGE: Since you clicked the exit button and the rule says that you could see the future simply by clicking any button in your phone, Congratulations! You may see the future now! If you wish to see the future, send back a message containing the date and time of when you want to see the future. Until next time!

Shizuo was astounded. His eyebrows wrinkled out of confusion and out of angriness. He was frozen for about a minute, until he had the urge to move again. He yelled "WHAT THE FUCK!" while positioning his hand to throw the phone as far as he can, crushing the phone in his bare hand. But something struck his thoughts. "Remember, Shizuo. Your brother, Kasuka, gave that to you." His conscience told him. He looked at the ceiling, watching the light that resembles his dear brother. He put down the phone from it's fly-high-phone position, and he suddenly laid down on his king-sized bed. He released a heavy sigh as he faced his phone closely in his fine made face. "People these days. Fucking pranks. Must try this fucking future thingy, maybe it's legit. " Shizuo said. He opened the message again and he clicked the reply button. "August 4, 2012, 10:08 PM" is what he typed. He sent it to the unknown number. He waited for few minutes, but there was no ringing of the phone, nor the vibration of the phone. He lost hope and trust. "Fuck. Why did I even bother trying this prank? I feel like I just deceived myself from trying to believe this-" Shizuo had eaten his following words, since the phone suddenly played his ring tone, and at the same time, he felt chills running through his spine as he felt the sudden vibration of the phone. He, no doubt, open the message and he saw the only content sent to him:

FROM: 0-**0 DATE SENT: August 3,2012. TIME: 10: 55 PM

PLAY THE VIDEO ≥

"The hell? Video? Since when did I asked for this?" He asked to himself. Shizuo then clicked the play button, and he observed the rolling video.

≥ VIDEO

Shizuo was on a narrow passage between buildings, or to put it bluntly, an alley. And on top of that, it's dark, and only the moon and the stars gave light to the darkness filled in. There were party and club music, so it could be the back alley of a bar. Shizuo then suddenly pinned someone on the wall made by bricks, and that someone gasped because the blonde gave the person a strong push. And out of the blue, as soon as the blonde finished pushing down the person, he suddenly kissed the person on his mouth passionately and deeply. (Shizuo didn't know who that person was, since it's dark and the person was being covered by the body of Shizuo). The person Shizuo kissed was shorter than him, and it seems like the person wants more of that kiss. The person stood on his toes to reach the blonde more comfortably. Shizuo, on the other hand, shoved the shoulder of the person in order to make that person stop standing on his toes, causing that person to be weary. He, instead, bowed down in return, and the person kissed back. Shizuo started to caress the person's hips. The video's point of view changed from Shizuo's back. The video's point of view was now zooming the two person's mouth, kissing hardly. Shizuo then shoved his tongue inside the shorter person, and the person battled back, shoving his tongue also deeply. Indeed, it is a heart-warming kiss. After that blissful kiss, Shizuo whispered to the shorter person's ears. "Because….I Love You, so much, damn. I want to kiss you until I die." Then the person with a brunette hair spoke "Shizu…chan.."

_**Yosh! Chapter 1 is done! I'm really sorry if it's still boring. Everyone should get used to it. It's not one-shot, anyways. So, I guess you should read Chapter 2. And you already know who the brunette is xD. Mah, Sore Ja, matta ne~**_

_**FOLLOW ME AT TWITTER: OreNoUreshii**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Yo. OreNoUreshii here. Here I am, presenting you Chapter 2!~ Hope you'd stay tuned. This is more on Orihara Izaya's part. Mah, that's how it should be. No OC's here, so don't worry for the people who don't like OC's and I'm sorry for those OC lovers, since I don't have any OC here. Well, we are all set. 3.2.1. Seno.!~**_

"Eh? You leaving, Namie?" Izaya asked to his cold assistant, Yagiri Namie. "Yeah. What about it?" Namie said with a cold tone. "Hmm, nothing. Just want to remind you that I'll give you a day off tomorrow before you leave, because my schedule's not tight anymore." Izaya replied with his usual grin. "Finally. A break from this damned job." Namie said, as she smirked. "Mah, whatever. I'll leave." She continued, then she grabbed her coat from the coat rack near the apartment door and she left without hesitance. "Mah, she's one hell of a secretary, I say." Izaya smirked as he murmured. "Hmm, I've got nothing else to do tonight. I can consider strolling down at Ikebukuro to do some human observation. Or maybe.. I'll play with Shizu-chan! Ahaha! If he's there, I can have fun!" Izaya stated energetically, turning his office chair all around until he felt dizzy, so he paused, and he stood up and went towards the coat rack to grab his usual coat. He left his wealthy apartment in an instance, locking it with the apartment key in order to keep it away from the intruders. It was Friday, August 3 in year 2012 that night, when Orihara Izaya's life changed.

Izaya was now on the loose to do his "Shizu-chan Random hunt!". Noticing that Ikebukuro was not crowded than its usual condition, he hopped like his usual signature hop, and as soon as he arrived at the Ikebukuro central park, he refrained hopping, and he looked for a blonde haired guy wearing a bartender suit. He walked towards the fountain to take a better look at his surroundings, but he lost hope and not even once did he take glimpse of a blonde haired bartender. "*sigh. I guess the playtime is postponed." With a sigh, Izaya muttered to himself. Then, as he took one step away from the fountain, something from above fell on his head. No, it's not a bird crap, since it feels solid rather than wet. Afterwards, the thing fell on the ground and to Izaya's surprise, it is a white notebook. It doesn't have a design on its cover, nor any other colors rather than the color white. He crooked down to the ground in order for him to take the notebook. He was surprised when that fell on his head because it's rare for his intuition not to work in order to dodge that notebook. He picked the notebook, and as he opened it, something fell to his feet. He looked down, and he saw a letter. He picked it up and he started reading the letter.

LETTER:

_Dear The-Person-Who-Is-Reading-This-Right-Now,_

_This is no ordinary notebook, I say. Why? Because whatever you scribble here, it will come true. It's your fault, okay? Not mine. Anyways, moving that aside, I am an alchemist. Heck yeah. I made this notebook for about 13 years, so be thankful. I'm pretty sure it's working; since I wrote there that I should have a Baccano! Poster and it came true. But you see, it will work when you indicate the date and the time to when you want something to happen. Also, if it involves with people, write them specifically. Not believing? Then FINE! It's your loss, asshole! BTW, if you use this, don't tell anyone except for the person you really trust. If the notebook is full, then find a way to write, damn it. Also, don't kill people. I can kill you. Mwahahahaha!_

_P.S. I made this because I'm bored. Don't ever think that you are the chosen one to use this masterpiece. You're just a random person, all right. And If I knew you from the start, then I should have written your name on the intro. Loser._

_ Sincerely yours,_

_ Alchemist-san_

"Eh? Some crazed person sent me this? Interesting~" Izaya smirked as he babbled. As he folded the letter in half, he saw a very small sentence that says "I'm not crazy, okay?". "Mah. They messed with the wrong person to prank with. Izaya doesn't like pranks, you know?" Izaya thought. He felt a sudden urge to sit, and there was only one bench available. He sat there, and he witnessed two lovers cuddling each other across him, and they weren't shy to show public display of affection. Something suddenly lit his insane ideas. He's going to try his new 'toy' by making the couple his 'experiment'. He inserted his hand inside his jean pocket and he grabbed his cell phone and he peeked at the time. It was currently 9:31 pm. After he looked at the time, he hurriedly placed his phone back to his pocket and he flipped the notebook open. He wrote:

August 3, 2012 9:33 pm

The two cuddling lovers across Orihara Izaya will suddenly fight because they will both come into the conclusion that the boy is a homo. They will stop hugging each other and the girl will suddenly slap the boy harshly, making the boy's cheek swollen really hard. Afterwards, the girl will yell "Don't ever think that you are prettier than me, you fucking homo!" Then the girl will cry and she will run away, and so is the guy.

He waited a couple of minutes until the clock reached 9:33 pm. To Izaya's surprise, the lovey-dovey who was so fluffy a while ago was already nowhere to be found. Izaya activated his 'Super Izaya Ears', and he heard such words as "Gay and Homo". It seems like the boy was defending himself. The woman then suddenly slapped the man in his cheek, and it became swollen. Izaya notice it since the man's skin was pale, and it was clear that the slap left a big red spot. Then, the woman started to yell. "Don't ever think that you are prettier than me, you fucking homo!" is what she said. The girl then started to cry out loud and she ran away. The boy ran away too, but in a different direction. For a moment, the brunette was left dumbfounded. His jaw dropped out wide. As soon as he got back to his self, he instantly closed the notebook and he stood up from the bench. He walked away rapidly, and he was trembling. Not because he just ruined a bright relationship. No, it's obvious that he doesn't care. It's Orihara Izaya, all right. He can do whatever he wanted to. The reason he is trembling because….the notebook was real. It's not a trembling-out-of-fear situation, but it was way more in trembling-out-of-amazement. Who wouldn't be amazed, when you own possession of a magical object? For him, it wasn't really a magical object, but he sees it as a 'toy'. "Shizu-chan~! Just be patient and wait until tomorrow. It's gonna be a fun _game_." With a devilish grin, the brunette spoke as he walked fast. Yes, I agree. It will certainly be _fun._

_**-Heck yeah! I'm done with Chap. 2! Just 1 more chapter left and its Chapter 4~~ The moment we've been waiting for! Mah, this is it for now. Stay tuned. **_

_**BTW: Follow me at Twitter: OreNoUreshii**_

_**Ja ne!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Yo! OreNoUreshii present. Just hold on a little, just after this chapter, you'd witness the rom- *erm. The interesting part. Btw, you can give me requests if you want another yaoi involving these two. Mah, I guess we're ready. San, Ni, Ichi.. Se~No!**_

"Wha-What the hell? WHAT THE HELL? HOW THE HELL? WHY THE HELL? WHO THE HELL?".As soon as the video stopped, he started to ask himself a lot of questions, and a lot of questions race his mind. _What the hell was that all about? How the hell can he make himself kiss the flea whom he hated the most? Who the hell is that insane person that sent him that video? _For Shinra's sake, why? His spine tingled, and he suddenly shivered as he remembered the contents of the video. Him, kissing the flea voluntarily, is just so wonder-, is just so unbelievable! He was blushing really hard, and he ran towards his cabinet and he hid his cell phone in the drawer. He walked towards the kitchen and the living room to make sure that all of the electronics was plugged off. He turned the lights off and he locked the main door of his normal house. He ran towards his room and he closed the door, and he also turned the switch off, making the light in the ceiling disappear. He suddenly leaped in his king-sized bed, and he covered most of his body in his thick blanket, but his head was still showing. He stared at the window a little farther from his bed, and he stared at the moon for a while. Suddenly, the annoying face of the brunette suddenly popped on his mind, making him shake his body out of irritation, yet he can't hide the fact that every time he thinks of it, it will really make him blush hard. He started to think of his brother, until he felt at ease and he started to fall asleep.

"Shizuo. Shizuo. Shi-zu-o. SHIZUO!" Tom's yell in the end woke the snoring blonde directly.

"W-What? Tom?" Shizuo said with shaking voice as he rubbed his eyes. "I'm really sorry, Shizuo. It was suppose to be your freedom today, but an urgent client of mine said that I should collect the debt from him before he will use that money on something. He's a waiter from the newly opened bar at the back of Russian Sushi. That bar will still open at exactly 9:30 in the evening. He has red dyed hair, with brown highlights on it. It will be easy to find him. I'm really sorry but you have to collect alone, since my childhood friend suddenly came here at Ikebukuro. It's been a long time." Tom explained. Shizuo sat on his bed and he nodded. "It won't hurt to collect alone. It's pretty annoying anyways, when you have the freedom but you are stuck in boredom." Shizuo replied. "Really? Thanks, Shizuo! As gratitude, I gave you a Velvet cake. It's on your refrigerator already. Sore ja, matta ne. I have to go." Tom said as he left. Shizuo was about to stand, until he remembered the video. "What a strange dream!" Shizuo murmured. He stood up from his bed, and he went to the kitchen. He started to gargle few glasses of water, and he opened the refrigerator. He saw the Velvet cake inside a transparent container, and so he moved the cake into a bigger plate. He grabbed a spoon, and he went to the living room. The plate was in his left hand, while the right hand was plugging the plug of the television. The television was turned on, and so he sat on his comfortable sofa. He reached for the remote and he turned the channel to the channel showing an anime. Unfortunately, he saw a boy and a girl's kissing scene, and his jaw dropped as he remembered his _dream_. He turned the television directly, and he finished the cake in one bite. "F-Fuck! What the fuck! I-it's just a weird dream! Ahaha, the phone! That can't be true!" He yelled nervously. He ran to the kitchen and he placed the plate on the kitchen sink. He ran to the bathroom as he opened the bathtub faucet into its hot mode, to give himself a hot bath. He waited impatiently, and after a couple of minutes, the bathtub was already filled in. He suddenly leaped through the boiling water. It's Heiwajima Shizuo we are referring to, so he won't be affected by that at all. After jumping in the tub, he felt a huge relaxation, and he forgot all about that dream. "Yes, it's just a weird dream. I think I've been smoking a lot lately." He thought. Really, is it because of smoking? Well, moving on, he grabbed his towel that was being hung in towel hanger. He covered his private part, and he walked towards the door of his room. He walked towards his wooden cabinet but before he opened it, he wiped his body with his towel all around and afterwards, he opened it. He grabbed his bartender uniform, and he opened the last drawer. He grabbed a pair of boxers, and he wore it. After wearing it, he wore his bartender suit. He was now completely dressed. All that's left is his messy hair to be brushed and his blue eyeglasses. He opened the first drawer, and saw a very terrifying object, his cell phone. He gulped really hard, like an iron was stuck in his throat. He doubted whether or not he should get it. But in the end, he gripped hold of it, and opened it. He looked for the latest message, and yes. The video was there, and so is the unknown number. His jaw really dropped after witnessing it, and he placed his phone directly into his pocket. "Damn! So it was fucking real! Maybe it's just a guy, wearing the same outfit as me! Hell I won't kiss that fucking flea! If I find that guy who is joking with me, I'm going to make sure he's totally gonna get it!" Shizuo angrily said. He suddenly felt an urge to talk to someone, well, er, except for the brunette. But first, he has to fix that messy hair of his. He grabbed his comb in an instance, and he fixed his hair rapidly, but neatly. He wore his blue glasses, and he left his house, locking it before he was about to take one step away from his gate.

He then wandered off at Ikebukuro, looking for his best buddies to talk to. It's totally a good timing when Celty Sturluson, the headless rider, passed by the blonde. The blonde called her, and the dullahan stopped driving her motor bicycle. Shizuo ran towards her, with a face that was frowning. "Upset?" the headless rider typed on her cell phone. "Mah, kinda. Ne, what does it feels like…to…you know…._to kiss someone_.." With a blushed cheek, Shizuo asked the in-a-relationship rider. Celty was shocked. It was her first time seeing that loveless blonde blush, asking her bluntly about kissing someone. She suddenly hopped off of her bike, as she tugged Shizuo's broad and manly shoulders. "O-Oi!" Shizuo exclaimed. Celty lets go, and she typed "A-Are you in-love, Shizuo?" "Hell no! I'm just curious, b-because I saw an anime a while ago, and the characters are kissing! I just found it awkward, ehehe!" Shizuo nervously denied, rubbing the back of his blonde locks. Celty was disappointed, since she shook her head. "Oh, too bad then. I envy you though, when you got an ability to kiss someone that you love.."Celty typed. "HO? You want to kiss Shinra, eh?" Shizuo asked, with an idiotic smile. Then, the black particles in Celty's neck suddenly escaped her yellow helmet. "No-No! It's not like that!" Celty replied. "Mah, whatever." Shizuo said like he doesn't care. "By the way, why are you asking me about this kissing matter….WHEN IDON'T HAVE A HEAD?" Celty typed, using capital letters. Shizuo knew that Celty was mad, since she only uses capital letters when she is in that state. "O-okay. I just thought you'd know." Shizuo replied. "Mou. I have to go, I need to deliver something first. See you." Celty said in a hurry. Shizuo nodded, and Celty hopped on her bike, and she left in an instance.

It was quarter to 9:30 in the evening of August 4, 2012, when Shizuo asked Simon, who was standing at the entrance of Russian Sushi, giving fliers to everyone passing by. "Simon, do you know where the newly established bar around here is located?" Shizuo asked to Simon. "Yo, Shizuo. Yes, I know. I am recently hearing a lot of dance music at the back of Russian Sushi. You'll find it easily, since there are colorful signs in the entrance. Just no drinking, 'kay?" Simon replied. "Oh, thanks, Simon." Shizuo answered politely. Shizuo left, and as he was walking, he grabbed in his pocket a pack of cigarette, and he gets one. He lit it with his pocket lighter, and he started to smoke. He saw the colorful light signs, and he knew already that it was the bar, because he heard a lot of super loud party rocks. Suddenly, Shizuo's phone rang and vibrated. Someone called, and it was Tom. "Shizuo. You ready to collect?" asked Tom. Shizuo grinned, as he stood in front of the entrance glass slide door. "Heh. Of course. It's my job, after all." Shizuo replied.

_**OHMYGOD. CHAPTER 4 is next! Owo! SO, I shall proceed! MWAHAHAHA-*ERM.**_

_**Sore ja, matta ne~~!**_

_**TWITTER: OreNoUreshii **___


	4. Chapter 4

_**Yo~ OreNoUreshii here. I friggin' hate studying, 'cause I won't be able to write fanfics continuously. Mah, life's like that. SO, HERE IS CHAPTER 4! THE MOMENT We've ALL BEEN WAITING FOR! SHIZUO AND IZAYA WILL FINALLY CROSS THEIR PATHS! MWAHAHA-*erm. That's it. I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THIS: THE ANIME DURARARA!, THE CHARACTERS, BUT THE IDEA IS MINE. 3.2.1. SENO~**_

"Ne, ne Simon~!" Izaya called out in front of everybody as he was swinging his right hand that took hold of the reality notebook. "Oh, Izaya. Wanna eat Russian Sushi?" Simon said, as he was about to give the brunette a flier. "Mah, I have plans. I'll pass by sometime. Ne, did Simon saw Shizu-chan?~" Izaya replied as he refused to accept the flier, since he's not going to eat or something. "Oh, Shizuo? Yes, I saw him. He was at the new bar, right at the back of Russian Sushi." Simon answered politely. "Ho? So Shizu-chan is in that new bar! I've heard of it!, Ja, Arigatou, Simon!~" Izaya replied. "Okay, but no violence and killing!" Simon said, surrounded by a father figure. "Uh-huh!" Izaya grinned. Izaya left then. He knows where that bar was, since his job is to know a lot of information around him. He's an information broker, afterall. As he was walking at the melancholic street that was enlighten by the shining light of the full moon, he thought to himself "_The bar. It is a nice venue for my plan. Ne, Shizu-chan?~". _He then arrived at a place field with colorful sign ads, and it was shining beautifully. It was that bar, and so he took 5 steps to arrive at the glass sliding door. He was about to enter, but he saw Shizuo talking to a waiter with a red-dyed hair, and that made him stop. He hid himself from the side of the glass door, and he took a peek. He activated his super ears, and heard such sentence as "I am here to collect your debt to Tom." Izaya grinned, and he made sure that all of the objects involved in his plan are all present. His phone with the right time? Check. A Pen? Check. Reality Notebook? Check. And so, his plan was all ready. He grabbed his notebook and his pen. He opened his flip-top phone and looked at the time. "_Oh, it's 9:40 in the evening."_ Izaya thought. He place his phone back to his jean pocket, and he started to write. He wrote:

August 4, 2012, 9:45 PM to 10:05 PM

Heiwajima Shizuo will finish collecting the debt first. After he is done, he suddenly felt an urge to drink. He will order one mug of beer, until he will be addicted to it, and he will finish 20 beer mugs. He will be then completely drunk, and he will suddenly feel in-love with Orihara Izaya.

"Ahaha! Finally, a splendid revenge! Once he feels in love with me, I will play everything in a video using my phone when he will do homo things! Ahaha~ And I will spread it to all people leaving in Ikebukuro and Shinjuku! Yes, yes. That's why I love it when humans are really easy to be played with! But, I wouldn't consider Shizu-chan as one of my beloved humans. Mah, let's start this once and for all!" Izaya murmured softly as he smirked playfully. 5 minutes had passed then and he entered the bar, and he hid himself completely enough not for Shizuo to see him while Shizuo is still not drunk. That will destroy his plans. The party people are mostly in the dance floor, so Izaya can pick a lot of dark tables for him to hide and observe. He hid under the darkest table area he saw, and he started to look at the scene

"Thanks for paying, dude." Shizuo said to the waiter. "No prob. anyways, d'ya want to drink something before you leave?" the red haired waiter spoke. "Hmm, somehow feel like I want to drink. It's been a long time since I tasted beer." Shizuo replied. He then sat at one of the counter chairs, and a bartender served a big mug of beer to the blonde. Mind you, they don't have the same uniform, obviously. Shizuo drank it in just one gulp, and he ordered again. He ordered and ordered until he reached 20 glasses and was already satisfied, but the risk is that, he is already drunk. Shizuo was babbling a lot of things, and from the sight itself, Izaya knew that the blonde was already drunk. _"It's my turn to play, Shizu-chan~" _the brunette said with a grin.

"Sir, your bill." The bartender asked while giving the drunk blonde a receipt. "Eh? Bill? Bullshit! I'm not even drunk!" Shizuo angrily answered. "But sir-" "Mah, , keep the change, ne~" Izaya suddenly appeared, and he paid the bill. The bartender was scared, and so he accepted the money rapidly and he left the counter. Now, only the blonde and the brunette was left in the counter, while the party people are still dancing their butts off. "Flea? The hell! Get lost!" Shizuo yelled, and he stood up, grabbing the collar of the brunette's black shirt. It seems like Izaya's plan failed. _"Why is Shizu-chan acting like this? He should be falling in love with me already, and say some homo stuffs! But why is he still acting like this? I knew that the notebook is real, since I tested it well, and also, I wrote that Shizu-chan will feel a sueen urge to drink, and in reality, Shizu-chan doesn't drink much! How's this even possible?"_the brunette thought. "Sh-Shizu-chan! S-stop it!"the brunette said with a shaking voice. Izaya is not stupid. He may be playful everyday, but he is not stupid enough to make Shizuo took grip of him. He always dodges whenever Shizuo will almost grip hold of him, because it will be very dangerous once Shizuo will capture the brunette in his arms. "_Shit. This is bad!_" Izaya thought. Izaya knew that when Shizuo is drunk, he is 3x stronger than his usual strength. It happened during their high school years, in their junior Christmas party, and Shizuo drank beer. Yes, Shizuo became a monster that time. Kyohei Kadota and Shinra Kishitani told Shizuo that he became berserk the day after, and since Shizuo hates violence, he stopped drinking ever since. Anyways, his pocket knife is useless, since Shizuo can't be easily affected by that. He can't just stab Shizuo's eyes, can he? Shizuo knew how to dodge. So, now what? There's only one way. Plead. "Sh-Shizu-chan, why are you angry at me?" Izaya asked, with a soft grin. "Fuck you! Are you gonna ask me an obvious question? It's because your face annoys me, fucking flea!" the blonde yelled. "B-But Shizu-chan, I haven't done anything wrong!" Izaya insisted. Now, the grip in his collar was more tighter than before. "Gah!" Izaya exclaimed, and it feels like something was blocking his lungs, enough to refrain him from breathing freely. Izaya gripped Shziuo's wrists for him to try and pull the strong arms of the blonde away from his aching neck."Flea! You really wanted to know why?" Shizuo asked. "Agh!" Izaya exclaimed, and the grip became really tighter. Izaya was now losing. And yes, he can die. Shizuo suddenly lets go of the brunette's collar. Izaya fell on his knees, and he coughed really hard. His eyes were teary, and he rubbed his swollen neck. "Oh, no you won't. You can't rest yet, flea." The blonde yelled as he gave Izaya a devilish grin. The blonde suddenly grabbed the brunette's soft hair. "S-Stop it!"Izaya yelled. The blonde smirked, and he dragged the poor brunette on the floor, and they were heading to the back alley. It's fortunate that no one saw all of that, since most of the people in the bar are drunk, and are busy on dancing. Shizuo opened the door heading to the back alley, and closed it as soon as the both of them entered. Shizuo lets go of the brunette's now messy hair, and the brunette laid on the ground, and a tear suddenly fell on his eye. It hurts, you know. When someone pulls your hair and that someone will drag you, oh fuck. It friggin' hurts. Shizuo suddenly grabbed the round collar of Izaya's shirt, and he suddenly pinned the weary brunette on the wall. "You really wanted to know why I'm really angry, flea?" Shizuo asked with a devilish grin. Izaya closed his eyes, because he knew that the blonde will still torture him, just from the look of his face. But then, he was wrong. Instead, to his surprise, the blonde gripped both sides of the brunette's fragile shoulder and the blonde started to bump his delicate lips into the brunette's lips. It was soft at first, then it changed. The blonde deepened the kiss, and it sent Izaya chills into his spine. "_Why is he..doing this? He would be gentle for the most part because he should be in-love with me and say some homo stuffs! I already have proven this damn notebook! This is insane!"_The brunette thought. He felt weak because of the steamy kiss. He tried to resist by pushing the blonde with all his might, but it's useless. Right. Shizuo was squeezing Izaya's shoulders, and Izaya knew that it will bruise. Not only that, but his head is aching too, because of that harsh pull and drag Shizuo gave him. His back is aching too; since Shizuo pushed the brunette on the wall with brute strength, and sure it's gonna make the brunette lay on the bed for a whole day. Resisting is useless at that situation. He got nothing else to do, so what he did is that….. He kissed back. "_He..Tastes like…beer and cigarette." _The brunette thought. The blonde was surprised, but he didn't break the kiss. Izaya wanted to taste more of the blonde's soothing breath, and so he stood up to his toes, since he is shorter, and he wanted to reach the blonde more. Izaya became tired, and so he stopped kissing the blonde. But the blonde was so persistent, and so, he shoved the shoulders of Izaya down, and instead of Izaya reaching the tall man, Shizuo changed their roles and he bowed down in order to reach the short man. The blonde held the brunette's pale and perfect waists, and he entered his hand inside Izaya's black shirt. He caressed the pale, white waists, as he kissed the brunette passionately. It is about time for them to gasp a lot of air, so Izaya and Shizuo broke the kiss. You still remember what Shizuo said? _You really wanted to know why I'm really angry, flea_? Shizuo answered that question after the blissful kiss. ""Because….I Love You, so much, damn. I want to kiss you until I die." Is what he replied. The brunette blushed on the other hand, and he called Shizuo's name. "Shizu…chan.." the brunette spoke with a weak voice. "Please. Call me by my name, even if it's just once." Shizuo said, as he stared at Izaya's red eyes. Izaya stared back, but he was annoyed because he cannot see the blonde's eyes itself. All he can see clearly was the blonde's blue eyeglass. Izaya raised his hand and caressed Shizuo's soft golden locks, and he took of the eyeglass. Shizuo was just waiting for something to happen, and he didn't mind if Izaya would take it off or not. After Izaya took the eyeglass off, he suddenly wrapped his pale arms around Shizuo's neck. He suddenly kissed the blonde softly. The kiss was just short and fluffy, and afterwards, Izaya stood on his toes and he went closer to the blonde's ear. "Shizuo. Heiwajima Shizuo." Izaya whispered. "Do you love me, Izaya?" Shizuo whispered back. And Izaya's time stopped for a moment. Yeah. Do Izaya love the blonde? Or it's just that he was carried away by those kisses?

_**Owo xD Sorry for the noob story and the noob words. I'm still 13, and I yearn to learn a lot more of language . ;)I'm also fluent in Nihonggo. ;) So, that's it for now. See you in the next chap. **____**)**_

_**TWITTER: OreNoUreshii**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Yoooooooooo! OreNoUreshii here. Chap 5 is out! ~~ I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS, NOR THE ANIME ITSELF. BUT THE PLOT IS MINE. XD**_

"Do you love me, Izaya?" Shizuo whispered back. After hearing that sincere question, the brunette froze. "_L-love? Shit! It's still too early, and I kissed back because I got carried away! B-But,I don't hate him. Well, I do, but something is bothering me. His kisses, His touches, it feels…. Good. I-I quite do not know!" Izaya thought._ "Izaya?" Shizuo called. "Sh-Shizu-chan..I.. I still don't love you."Izaya softly murmured. Izaya had let go Shizuo's neck, and Izaya gripped Shizuo's eyeglass tightly. "What…did…you say?" The blonde asked with a deep tone, and the vibe suddenly changed. Izaya can feel that there was a dark aura around the place. Izaya gulped. _"Shit! I didn't know that Shizu-chan is a tsundere!" _Izaya thought. Shizuo frowned, and he clenched his fists tightly."IIIIZAAAYAAA-" "I said I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!"Izaya yelled as he kissed the currently-malignant ex bartender out of a sudden. "Mmph-" Shizuo exclaimed. Shizuo was strucked by Izaya's lightning at first, but then he felt pleasure with just the brunette's delicate lips touching his'. Between kisses, Shizuo have always been calling Izaya's name. Izaya gasped and took a deep breath, and Izaya fell into his knees. Izaya suddenly collapsed, and he faced the ground. Shizuo was worried, and so he crouched and he pulled Izaya towards him. "I-I must have been to harsh on you, Izaya. I'm terribly sorry.."Shizuo said as he caressed the brunette's hair, and the brunette was lying down into the blonde's lap. "Fuck, Shizu-chan. I'm tired! I-I can barely move!" Izaya barely said. "I can carry you, just show me the way."Shizuo replied. Izaya nodded, and he rode Shizuo's fine back. They were in a piggy-back situation, And Shizuo started to walk.

"Izaya. Look above! I see mushrooms in the sky! They say that we suit each other!" Shizuo babbled, pointing a finger at the stars while the other hand was carrying Izaya. Yep, he is drunk. "_Mou, why did I even bother saying that I love him? I could just run as fast as I could..no..he would catch me..or..i should cross the road and make the timing for him to be crashed by a truck! no…..he wouldn't be affected by that… now what? Doomed. Fucking Doomed."_The carefree Izaya was now panicking. Izaya then noticed that his apartment was just a few steps away from them. "Shizu-chan, we're here. Put me down." The brunette requested. Shizuo took a few steps towards the black gate, and he gently puts Izaya in the ground. Izaya reached for his pocket where he always places his key for safety. He reached further, and the problem is, he cannot feel his metal key. "_M-My key. Where is it?"_ He took of his coat, and he shook it up and down. There are few things that fell from the coat. His black pen, his phone book, his credit card, his business card, some papers, and his pocket knife."Izaya?" the blonde asked, curious on why the brunette suddenly did that to his favorite jacket. "Shit. Shizu-chan, I think I lost my key."Izaya thought. He crouched and he scattered the things one by one, and he realized that it wasn't only his gate key that said goodbye. The Reality Notebook. Yeah. It was gone. Oh yes, it is. Izaya gulped really hard, and he dynamically stood up. "Shizu-chan! Let's go back!" Izaya yelled in an intimidate tone. "Izaya. I'm weary already.."Shizuo complained. "But Shizu-chan!" Izaya said his buts, but suddenly, the blonde fell to the ground, eyes closed. "Sh-Shizu-chan?" Izaya called. He kneeled down in order to reach the blonde that was currently laying down on the dirty gorund, and he shook the blonde's fine body. He can feel that the blonde was snoring, and it is confirmed that the blonde was sleeping. "_What now? I can't just leave this blonde in this ground and rot, can I? But I need that notebook and the key too! Crap, now what do I do?" _Izaya thought_. "Okay. First things first. I love humans. I hate Shizu-chan. But no matter how you look at it, Shizu-chan is still a human. Second, the notebook is a dangerous thing. And I'm really tired to walk all the way to that bar again. Mou. *sigh. Okay. I shouldn't take material things first. I need to take care of this guy too."_Izaya thought. He scratched his head, and he started to climb his tall gate. He took one climb at a time for him to avoid falling. It's really dark, and he can't see anything at all. He tried climbing this once, so he is somehow familiar to the way up a little. He took one step forward, and suddenly, his left food slipped. He is now about to fall. He was almost there, and yes. He reached up pretty high. He yelled. "SHIZU-CHAN!" And he fell. Or so I say. Someone caught him, holding him in a princess-like-carrying-stance. As Izaya looked above, he saw a handsome man staring at him with worried eyes. It's as if that the man almost died out of concern. The man huffed, and he started to put Izaya's feet on the ground, and he suddenly hugged the 23 year old brunette tightly. "Fuck! You almost fell! I don't want to see your delicate arms be fractured, baka! You should have waked me up!" Shizuo yelled, hugging the brunette tightly. "Shi-Shizu-chan.."The brunette mumbled. _"He..He was worried, right?"_the brunette thought. After thinking, Izaya suddenly laugh out of the dramatic situation. "Huh? What's funny?" Shizuo stopped hugging Izaya, and he faced the brunette. "*laughs* I-It's just that, I wouldn't die just form that height! In my first attempt of climbing there before, I also fell, but heck it didn't hurt at all. I didn't even have any scratch!"Izaya explained. The blonde was speechless. He was dumbfounded because it is amazing how a fragile-looking creature like Orihara Izaya didn't even have any scratch form that height. It was indeed high, but it didn't hurt the brunette at all. The blonde suddenly smiled, and he started to laugh really hard, rubbing his stomach. Izaya laughed too, and there they were, laughing like an idiot outside a wealthy apartment, like they were laughing out of happiness because they just stole some pretty things. After laughing really hard, the both of them stared at each other, and both smiled sincerely. Izaya suddenly felt awkward about the return smile, and so he flushed his head away from the blonde and he suddenly blushed. He caressed his beating heart, and it was no doubt beating so fast. "Izaya?" Shizuo asked. "I-I'm gonna climb again!"Izaya yelled as he clanged into the gate. "N-No! I'll climb!" Shizuo protested. "I own this gate!" Izaya replied back. "Doesn't mean you'll have to climb it!" "Of course I should!" "Oh, no you don't." "Yes, I do!" "Argh! Just leap out of there!" "Ain't no way!" The two continued to quarrel, and it ended up Shizuo winning. Now, they were inside the house. So, what will _they do?_"

_**HELL YEA. I'M DONE, FELLAS. I'M GONNA DO THE NEXT CHAPTER. SO WAIT, OKAY? P.S, IT WON'T BE NAUGHTY. YOU KNOW..THE LAST SENTENCE. XD. ANYWAYS, SEE YA. **___

_**TWITTER: OreNoUreshii**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Yo. OreNoUreshii here. I,for once, never took position of owning Durarara!, a splendid anime/manga, so please do not tell me that I own this or else I'm gonna kill you. I do not own the characters nor the anime itself. But I do own the crazy idea though, in this story. Thanks for all of the viewers who coped up with me from the beginning up to this chapter. *cries* T-Thanks! A LOT! So, I guess we'll have to read Chapter 6, deshou?  
TWITTER: OreNoUreshii**_

"Woah~ Sugoi! This apartment is one of a kind!" Shizuo exclaimed. "Heh. Of course. It's me who designed it." Izaya bragged. Izaya toured Shizuo around, since he likes to brag about how beautiful and reach his apartment is. As they were close to the bathroom, Shizuo suddenly stopped walking. "I-Izaya. I-I'm going to vomi-" "AH! HURRY DUMBASS! INSIDE!"Izaya yelled. Izaya grabbed the almost-going-to-vomit ex bartender inside the bathroom. The blonde sat on the floor, with his face facing the toilet. He suddenly vomited, and yes. It has a malodorous smell. "_Foul-smelling! Gah!" _Izaya thought with disgust. Izaya, being a good Samaritan, wiped the drunk guy's mouth to clear the remnants of the vomit. He poured water on a plastic cup, and he handed it to Shizuo. Shizuo stood up dizzily, and he began gargling the water. After the water, he gargled a cup of mouthwash in order to clear the malodorous smell. "_*sigh*. Finally, it's do-, oh no."_ Izaya thought that everything is done, but he saw Shizuo's outfit, and it was full of vomit. He grabbed the spacing out bartender towards the bedroom, and he shoved the blonde's fine shoulders for him to sit down. Before he proceeded to his task, he placed Shizuo's blue eyeglasses beside his lamp. He doesn't own it. And if something bad will happen to it, Izaya will surely be dead meat.

Shizuo was already sitting in Izaya's bed. Shizuo suddenly collapsed, and Izaya just sighed. "*sigh*. You think it'd easy to dress someone who is lying down?"Izaya complained. Izaya started to unbutton the dress shirt, and after he undid it, he was dumbfounded by what he saw: A sexy torso. He blushed really hard. He gulped really hard. He wanted to touch it, but he was afraid that he will lose his dignity. He is Orihara Izaya, and he was supposed to hate that motherfucking blonde. But this time, it's different. Way too different. And in the end, he caressed it, and he shivered out of pleasure. Now, his 'perverted' hormones were charging, and it feels like the dignified Izaya was starting to turn into a molester. Izaya leaned towards the lying blonde, and he was about to do 'naughty' things in the blonde's revealing neck. But too bad, his conscience stopped him. "N-No! Izaya, stop fantasizing or else, you'll lose your dignity!" Izaya murmured. He suddenly backed off of the blonde's body, and he walked rapidly towards his wooden cabinet. Before he opened it, he inhaled a big amount of air in order for him to forget what he almost did to the drunk blonde."_I do remember that Namie forgot Seiji's shirt here before..Maybe that'll fit Shizu-chan's body. I'm slim, so I can easily tell that any of my shirts won't fit. Now for the lower part, I guess my jogging pants would do, since it has a garter." _Izaya thought. He grabbed Seiji's gray shirt, and he picked his black jogging pants. He walked towards Shizuo, and he removed Shizuo's dress shirt. He threw it on the floor, and he dressed Shizuo's torso. But here comes the hard part. The LOWER part. "_W-What will I do? I was uneasy with the upper, and now, the lower? Oh, come on! If only the notebook is here, then I can just easily write that Shizu-chan would dress himself!"_Izaya thought nervously. His hands were shaking, and thank God he is a smart-ass. He got a plan.

"Ne,Ne,Shi-zu-chan~" Izaya purred into the blonde's ears seductively. Still, the blonde was sleeping. "Shizu-chan, I'm n-naked right now~ Help me feel _good_, o-ne-gai.. Ah~ It's cold Shizu-chan~~Hurry~" Izaya seductively whispered into the blonde. And out of the blue, the sleeping blonde suddenly sat. "Of course I'll make you feel goo-eh?" "*sigh*. Finally, you are awake. Now change your troublesome pants in an instance before you rot into my bed!" Angrily, Izaya threw the jogging pants into the drunk blonde's face. "Why aren't you naked?"Shizuo disappointedly exclaimed. "Pervert! I knew you would wake up when I say things like that! Anyways, hurry up and dress!"Izaya replied angrily. "Fine!"Shizuo repliedas he stood up. Shizuo unbuttoned his pants, and Izaya blushed. "Hey. You gonna watch?"the blonde asked. "N-NO!"the brunette denied. He turned back, and waited for the blonde's signal. After a minute, Shizuo said that he was done, so Izaya turned towards the ex bartender. "Hey, you should sleep into the couch. This is my room, after all."the brunette boastfully said. Well, it was no use, since the blonde suddenly leaped into the king-sized bed, and he pretended to snore. "Oh, come on!"the brunette complained. He was out of options, so he just sighed, turned off the lights, closed the door, and he slept beside the blonde. He tried to distance himself away, but the other man grabbed his waists, resulting for him to be trapped into the other's arms. Shizuo hugged the brunette as he whispered "Goodnight Izaya. I love you."Shizuo then flipped the brunette's body in order for the brunette to face the blonde. Izaya just blushed. Shizuo, seeing the cute brunette blush, smiled and he placed a tiny peck on Izaya's forehead. Shizuo hugged the brunette tightly, and the brunette on the other hand was powerless, and so he just hugged back, since that is the only thing left to do. "_Damn, I got too carried away. Shit, tomorrow will be bad. Really bad."_

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAH! What the fuck? WHAT THE FUCK?" the blonde suddenly yelled as soon as he woke up and saw the brunette hugging him in the early morning. "WHY ARE YOU SLEEPING BESIDE ME, FLEA?"the now back-to-normal blonde asked madly. Izaya sat and he rubbed his eyes. "*yawns*.Shizu-chan baka! It's still morning and you're yelling already? Well, I told you last night to sleep into the couch, but you won't agree with me. It's Shizu-chan's fault!" Izaya reasoned out. "W-WHAT? Wait. How the hell did I even got in this place?"Shizuo asked. "*sigh* You were drunk, remember?"Izaya reasoned out. "DRUNK! FUCK, I NEVER GET DRUNK!"Shizuo insisted. "Well, you already did."Izaya replied. The blonde clenched his fist, and he started to throw a pillow into Izaya's face really hard. Izaya fell into the floor, and good thing the carpet is thick. "Mou, Shziu-chan baka! You really are a protozoan!" Izaya got up. "Whether you believe me or not, you were drunk and you even kissed me in the back alley last night!"Izaya yelled. The blonde was silenced after hearing what the brunette recently said. "_F-fuck. Is it true? I mean, the video? Is it true?"_Shizuo thought with a disturbed face. "Oi. Oooooiiiiii Shizu-chan!" Izaya called out as he sat on the bed in front of the spacing out blonde while waving a hand in front of the blonde's eyes. Still, it didn't help, since Shizuo was still lost in thought. "Mou, how come you really don't remember, Shizu-chan!~"Izaya whispered through Shizuo's ears. With the warmth of the brunette's breath, the spacing man suddenly shivered and he completely blushed. Shizuo distanced himself away from Izaya. "Hell! Get away from me! If you want me to believe your nonsense, then show me a proof!"Shizuo protested. Izaya suddenly sighed. "Then I guess Shizu-chan left me no choice."Izaya said as he closed his eyes. He inhaled hardly. Shizuo was puzzled. "Flea?" Then out of a sudden, Izaya kissed the blonde. "Mmph!"the blonde exclaimed, and it is obvious that he wanted to escape. Izaya inserted his tongue inside Shizuo's mouth and suddenly, everything flashbacked into Shizuo's mind.

He remembered the time when he pinned down the poor brunette into the wall really hard and he kissed him passionately, like how the brunette was currently kissing him that way. Shizuo felt how good the kiss was, despite the fact that it is from the flea. He fought back and pushed his head forward. The brunette meanwhile, was shocked. It's because at first, the blonde was disgusted about the kiss and then later on, the vibe changed and the blonde started to favor the kiss. Indeed. How strong and steamy that kiss was. Unable to get further because of the lack of breath, both men huffed, and the two loveb- er, the two of them gasped hardly for air. After they got back to their usual selves, Shizuo suddenly turned his gaze towards Izaya. "F-Flea, don't misunderstand! I just returned the favor, because you would look like an idiot for kissing me without acceptance."Shizuo denied. "Eh?~Is that the reason Shizu-chan? Or maybe….Shizu-chan is in-love with me!~"Izaya happily teased. "F-Fuck you, Flea!"Shizuo yelled with fiery but humiliated eyes. "No, no, Shizu-chan!~It's still early for me and you to fuck~"Izaya stated playfully as he licked his upper lip. "Perverted flea! No way in my entire life would I-" "Ho? So now I'm the perverted one? Before you forget, last night, I tried to undo your pants but I can't do it. You won't wake up since you really are drunk, so I made a tactic myself and said that I am naked seductively, and you, after hearing me whisper that, attentively woke up!" "Sh-Shut up!"the blonde yelled embarrassingly. "I'm drunk that time, okay?" Shizuo said. "As you say~" "By the way, where are my clothes?"Shizuo asked as he noticed that his clothes were different. His clothes were important, since his brother Kasuka gave it to him. "Oh, I woke up earlier, since your clothes really stink from your vomit. After washing it, I slept again."Izaya answered. "Well, what about my phone? Where did you placed it?" "Eh? What phone? I didn't even know that you had your phone with you!"Izaya replied with an honest demeanor. Shizuo's time stopped for a moment. "_M-My future-seeing phone. Where is it?"_He nervously thought.

_**YESH! CHAPTER 6 IS OUT! HOHOHO! SO ANYWAYS, LET'S PROCEED TO THE NEXT CHAPTER. BUT BEFORE THAT, I JUST HOPE THAT YOU'LL RECOMMEND SOMETHING FOR MY OWN GOOD. JUST DON'T BE HARSH, 'KAY? I'M A NINJA-SAMURAI-SOUBAN-MAFIA-WIZARD-SHINIGAMI PERSON. XD**_

_**BTW, TWITTER'S HERE: OreNoUreshii**_

_**FOLLOW ME!**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Yo, Yaoi lovers. OreNoUreshii here. Do you agree that Math is a fucking subject? In my opinion, yes. Yes it is. Mah, that's the way it is. BTW, I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE DURARARA CHARACTERS NOR THE ANIME ITSELF. But if you ask me, I made the idea myself. Anyways, thanks for reading as far as this chapter. Ja, Let's read.**_

"Flea, are you serious? You didn't notice any phone from the pocket?" Shizuo asked. Izaya shook his head. He stood up and he was looking to where the laundry was located. He ran downstairs and he found it. He saw his bartender outfit hanging in the laundry, and he grabbed his pants. He started to poke the pockets, and Izaya is right. There is no such thing as phone in there. He ran upstairs again. He saw Izaya near the book shelf, and because he was pissed of really hard, he started to yell Izaya's name fiercely. His beloved brother gave it to him, and it just went off of him. "IIIIIIZZAAAAAAAAAYYAAAAAAAAA AAA!" Shizuo suddenly lifted the expensive sofa in the living room. "Sh-Shizu-chan, calm down! A-Anyways , let's buy a new one and-" "QUIT FOOLING AROUND!YOU CAN'T JUST BUY AND REPLACE A VALUABLE THING OUT OF A SUDDEN!"Shizuo yelled towards Izaya. Shizuo suddenly threw the sofa towards the brunette, and luckily, the brunette dodged it. The book shelf collapsed, and good thing Izaya leaped right away. The books scattered on the floor, and Izaya's eyes widened. It was his valuable books, all right. "GAH! Shizu-chan BAKA!" Izaya cried out loud as he ran towards the scattered books. He hugged the books tightly as if it was more important than his own life. Izaya sure just lost his cool out there. It's amazing how Shizuo changed the Yandere. Yes, Izaya is a yandere. He is so sweet outside, but evil inside. Izaya's true nature was already exposed. "You are so fucked up, Shizu-chan! I took care of you when you were still drunk last night! You know, I still took care of you despite the fact that all you ever cared about last night were mushrooms and.." Izaya paused for a moment. He suddenly blushed. "And me."

Izaya murmured those words softly, and pinkish spots appeared in his pale cheeks. He was blushing so hard. For a few seconds, both of the men stood silent, probably because Izaya is thinking about how those words affected his heart and on the other hand, probably because Shizuo was trying to figure out what the flea just said. Alas, both of them stood in the middle of silence. After a while, the blonde suddenly felt an urge to move and so, he lifted the collapsed book shelf and he returned it to its meant position. As the shelf stood on its original place, Shizuo stooped over and he picked some of the books and he randomly placed it on the shelves. He was busy arranging what he just messed up a while ago, and it is positive that it will take him time, for the collection of Izaya are surely a lot. Suddenly, the brunette spoke. "I-I'm going to take a nap for a while.."Izaya softly said with an obviously fraud smile. Even an idiot would recognize that it was a fake. Izaya ran into his room and he slammed the door. _"*sigh*. That guy looked so weak today. It's really rare. He should be stabbing me with his pocket knife right now. At least he would be lending me his hand in putting this back. Now, I can't see the future without my phone!" _the blonde thought starting with a sigh.

"Kiss. It's like a brain-washing machine. Once you've been kissed by someone, your emotion will change. Why does it feels like.. like I'm floating through the clouds whenever I kiss Shizu-chan? I am supposed to hate him, right? Or maybe… It's just that.. I was totally carried away? But why did my heart beat faster when I said the things he cared about? I don't know what to do. I'm acting like a human already.."Izaya deeply thought while he was lying down in his bed. Yeah, it sure is a tough perspective. He doesn't want to feign what he is feeling anymore. He wanted to know why his heart throbbed when the blonde sent him those kisses. Suddenly, a clever thought crossed his mind. "_What if I try to kiss other people and compare their kisses to Shizu-chan's kiss?"_The brunette thought. He suddenly stood up and grabbed his coat. He ran towards the living room and he suddenly yelled. "Shizu-chan~ Look for the house, 'kay? I have to get out. I'll be back!"Izaya lively yelled. "O-Oi! Chotto! Flea, Where the he-"Shizuo was about to stop the flea, but it's too late since the brunette already left him behind. "WHO DOES HE THINK HE IS? AM I HIS MAID? THE FUCK?"Shizuo exclaimed angrily. He was about to tear a book out of madness, but he noticed that the sulking brunette a while ago suddenly became lively. For short, Shizuo was concern a while ago. He sighed and he place the book into the shelf. "Well at least he's not a pain in the ass anymore.."he murmured.

"OOOiiii, Dotachin, Dotachin~"Izaya called as he hopped up and down into the sidewalk. Kadota turned back. "Oh, Iza-Wait. Stop calling me that!"Kadota answered. "How are you, Dotachin?~"Izaya asked. "*sigh*. I'm fine. Well, it's been a long time, too."Kadota replied. "Demo Izaya, it is rare for you to approach me like this." "Ne, Ne Dotachin~!"Izaya said. "Eh?" "Come with me,Onegai! I need your help!"Izaya pleaded. Kyohei Kadota is a guy with a big heart. Of course he wouldn't decline. "O-Okay."Kadota replied. Izaya grinned and he took Kadota's wrist. Izaya grabbed Kadota and then they ran, arriving to an alley that is filled with wall graffiti. "Iza-" "Kadota was then trapped into Izaya's kiss. Izaya softly kissed Kadota, and Kadota's eyes bulged out of surprise. Izaya then broke the kiss. "Arigatou, Dotachin~!"Izaya yelled mischievously. Izaya directly ran and he left. "Wh-What on Earth did just happened?"Kadota asked to himself with a blush on his face.

"_I knew it is really different from Shizu-chan's kiss_."Izaya thought. He was really disturbed and depressed, and so he didn't paid attention to where he was going. Suddenly, he bumped into someone. "O-Oh. Celty, it's you."Izaya said. Celty, on the other hand, was puzzled. "You look so weak, Izaya. It is very unlikely."Celty typed into her phone. "Ne, Celty. What does it feels like..to kiss someone?"Izaya asked, looking down. _"EH? HOW COME THE OH-SO-I-LOVE-HUMANS,-I-EVEN-DO-HUMAN-OBSERVATIONS MAN HERE IS ASKING ABOUT A KISS? I-IS IT POSSIBLE THAT HE IS IN-LOVE?_"Celty thought with a shocking feeling. Celty typed as fast as she could. "A-Are you in-love, Izaya?" "N-No! I-It's just that..i-I'm curious! I didn't know anything about kissing someone since it's rare for lovers to kiss in public, and so I haven't observed one!"Izaya lied. "Oh. Too bad then. Oh, Now that you mention it, yesterday, Shizuo asked me the same question!"Celty replied. Izaya's heart suddenly skipped a beat as soon as he heard the word 'Shizuo'. "I'm gonna answer you the same answer I said to him yesterday. Why are you asking me about this kissing matter….WHEN IDON'T HAVE A HEAD?"Celty typed. "O-Oh..ahahaha..y-yeah. I forgot."Izaya replied with a fake laugh. "I gotta go, Celty. See ya."Izaya said with a shaking voice. He left immediately. "Eh?" Celty thought.

"Shizu-chan, I'm home." Izaya called. Izaya took off his shoes, and he walked towards the shelf. He saw the blonde, laying down on the floor, sleeping. "Oi, Shizu-chan. Waaake up."Izaya yelled. Still, the blonde was snoring. Izaya crouched and he poked Shizuo's cheek. "Shizu-chan." Nothing. "Shiiiizuuuu-chaaaaan!" Nope, nothing. "Shizu-chan Shizu-chan, Shizuuuuuuuuuuuuu-chan!" None. Izaya poked Shizuo's nose, and Shizuo shook his head. "Mmph."Shizuo exclaimed. Izaya suddenly smiled. _"So Shizu-chan can be this cute."_ Izaya poked Shizuo's nose again, and suddenly, Shizuo grabbed Izaya's wrist and pulled the brunette towards him. Right then, the brunette was laying on the floor, locked with the blonde's arms. "Mm.. I love…"Shizuo mumbled, still asleep. Izaya suddenly blushed. "_L-Love?"_Izaya thought nervously. "I love….cake."Shizuo mumbled. Izaya was surprised but was relieved. _"C-Cake. Hah. Ahahaha! Cake!"_Izaya thought as he giggled. _"How foolish of me to think that I was the one he was referring to!_" "And Orihara Izaya.."the blonde murmured with a smile. The brunette suddenly froze. Shizuo snuggled the brunette more. Izaya was shaking. And out of a sudden, a tear rolled down on Izaya's cheek. Izaya was crying. Shizuo woke up, because he can feel the brunette shaking. The blonde sat on the floor, and he pulled Izaya too so that the brunette can also sit. "The heck? Why are you crying, flea?"Shizuo asked. Still, the brunette cannot talk. "Shh. Calm down, Izaya. Calm down." Shizuo said as he held Izaya's head for Izaya to face him. "What's wrong? Why are you crying?"Shizuo asked. Izaya inhaled a lot of hair, and he started to talk. "Sh-Shizu-chan, I am… I'm in-love with you!"Izaya said, still crying. The blonde was surprised about it. "W-what?"Shizuo said. "I-I don't know what to do anymore! I'm totally messed up! My heart is throbbing every time I see you! Y-You won't believe me when I say this, but it's my fault why you got drunk at the first place! I found a notebook in the central park the night before yesterday, and there's a letter attached to it that says that whatever you write in that notebook will come true! I-I was planning to make fun of you by writing that you'd be drunk and you'd start to fall in love with me so that y-you can say homo things! I-I was aiming to take a video of you saying homo things at me, but I failed! You still treated me like crazy, and you even tortured me! B-But you started to kiss me in the back alley, a-and I didn't know what to do! We kissed a lot! M-My heart suddenly felt different *sniff* from before! The notebook was lost, but I don't care! Shizu-chan! I am in-love with you!"The brunette explained while crying. Shizuo was dumbfounded about it. Shizuo suddenly wiped Izaya's tears. "Why are you crying, then, Mr. Crybaby?"Shizuo asked. "B-Because, I feel uneasy! A-And I'm not a crybaby! I only cried now! It's your fault, anyways!"Izaya exclaimed. Shizuo smiled, and he suddenly kissed the brunette. The brunette was surprised, and he closed his eyes to favor the kiss more. Izaya broke the kiss and he suddenly hugged the blonde as tight as he could. Shizuo hugged back."Izaya, listen. This is really shocking. You know why I was pissed off when my phone was lost? It's because my phone can see the future. Also, the night before yesterday, someone sent me a message and it says that I can see the future just by sending that number a message with the specific time and the specific date. I tried to type 'August 4, 2012, 10:08 PM' and the number sent a video to me. I watched the video and I saw you leaning on the wall in a back alley, kissing someone. I noticed that that someone was me."Shizuo explained. Izaya stopped cuddling the blonde. "Shizu-chan, I believe in you."Izaya said as he smiled sincerely. The blonde looked away, blushing. "I-Idiot. Don't show me that kind of face!" "Eh?What face?" "Y-You know, that cute face! Damn, you're making me feel irritated!" Izaya suddenly leaped into Shizuo and he nuzzled Shizuo softly. "Shizu-chan, I love you!"the brunette said. Shizuo blushed, but he smiled in the end. "Yeah. I do, too, flea."

It sure is a blissful day for the two. And that's how the beginning of the relationship started.

"Wanna do it?" Shizuo asked with lustful eyes. "Make me."the brunette replied with a devilish grin.

_**FINALLY. THE END. THANKS GUYS FOR COPING UP WITH ME TILL THE END. SO FAR, YOUR REVIEWS ARE HELPFUL! ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU. I'M GONNA MAKE A SASUNARU FANFIC NEXT. ANY SUGGESTIONS? :3 SAYONARA, MINNA. SORRY FOR THE SUCKY ENDING. TILL NEXT TIME. **_


End file.
